


Waiting

by shyverrr (akira_marq)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reuniting, Separations, Songfic, Waiting, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_marq/pseuds/shyverrr
Summary: They broke up when Alfonso moved back to Europe. There's little hope. They both know that.And yet, they're both always waiting.BasedheavilyonWaiting, by Vicetone, feat. Daisy Guttridge.





	Waiting

**_All this time..._ **

 

“Hey, Mithy, ummm… Just calling to see how you’re doing, I guess. It’s been a while, so I was… wondering if we could meet up over Rift Rivals, or something. If you want. Or not. That’s okay too. Well, um, call me back, I guess? If you want to meet up. Or just to talk? Bye.”

 

 _That sounded so dumb,_ Jesper sighs, ending the voicemail and deleting it just like the twenty-three other stupid drafts he’d tried over the past hour. He knows he can’t keep putting it off - for one, Soren won’t let him worry and fret about how Alfonso is doing anymore, he says it’s bad for team morale even though it’s not a bad kind of worrying - and it’s a long-overdue conversation that he’s trying to have, but…

 

It’s so hard to be the one to take the first step.

 

Will Jesper say the wrong thing? Does Jesper really want to hear the truth?

What if Alfonso has moved on? What if he’s found someone new who makes him happier? What if Patrik makes him happier?

 

Once upon a time, that name left a sour taste in Jesper’s mouth, but now, despite Jesper’s broken heart, he’d be happy for Alfonso. Even with the heartache that would hurt like hell. Even with the knowledge that he might never move on. Even with the tears from waiting fruitlessly.

 

In a sense, Jesper feels like he’s always been waiting for Alfonso.

 

Before their careers even took off, Jesper had been waiting for a support to come along who truly clicked with him, who played the lane with him and understood what he wanted to do, who would stick by his side in the turbulent world of esports, who didn’t care that he was a young nameless ADC, who didn’t mind Niels’s nervous habits and unsureness. When they met, that waiting certainly didn’t stop. Instead, it transformed into waiting for a call to go in, waiting for Alfonso to make the play, waiting for a hug after a game…

 

_Waiting for Alfonso to pretty himself up before leaving the house._

_“Fonsieee!” called Jesper, and he heard a faint shout. Then, finally, the one he had been waiting on for the past thirty minutes stumbled out of his bedroom, still fidgeting with his hair and shirt. Jesper rolled his eyes fondly. “Alfonso, you take so long to get ready,” he teased because Alfonso always made them late for their dinner reservations to the point that Jesper had given in and resigned himself to choosing times that were at least 30 minutes later than what he told Alfonso, and his boyfriend blushed._

_“Had to make sure I looked good for you,” he responded, and suddenly Jesper was the one blushing red. Alfonso chuckled. “Come on, let’s go before it gets too dark out.”_

 

So much waiting, but Jesper never minded it at all; in fact, it seemed to meld into him perfectly, waiting, that act of showing such patience and determination and eagerness, that he would never move on to something that came faster but that he was always so eager for anything from Alfonso and willing to wait for it.

 

And Jesper realises something.

Even if the response from Alfonso isn’t immediate, Jesper is willing to wait.

He opens up Alfonso’s contact info and prepares to send another voicemail.

 

“Hey, Mithy. Um, it’s Jesper. Zven, haha. Um… I know it’s been a long time since we last talked,” he begins, voice just as unsure and slow as before. “I wanted to know, would you like to meet up somewhere during Rift Rivals? It’s… well, it might be awkward, but… I… I think… you should know something.”

He takes a deep breath and continues, shakily, but honestly.

“I waited. I’m, uh, still waiting. It’s okay if you don’t want to… to meet up. It’s okay. Really. But, um, if you think that… if you think that I moved on, I, uh, didn’t. I waited. I’m always waiting for you.”

Somewhere in his speaking, Jesper’s voice had changed from a more professional, detached tone into something wistful and a soft smile graces his face as he admits to his patience and inability to forget Alfonso. Jesper clears his throat.

“So, ah, anyway… if you want to meet up, go get lunch or coffee or a drink or something, um, just… just call me back? And I guess I’ll see you at Rift Rivals.”

 

Maybe it’s not much better than the previous twenty-four drafts, but, well, why wait? He hits send before he has time to regret it and settles in to wait for a response.

 

Jesper chuckles quietly to himself in the privacy of his bedroom, and a framed picture that Luka had snapped of Jesper and Alfonso, one where they cheerfully embrace in an airport after a short vacation that still felt too long to both of them, catches his eye.

He smiles again.

 

_I’m always waiting for you._

 

\---

 

Needless to say, the notification that pops up on Alfonso’s phone the next morning is certainly a surprise. _Voicemail from Jesper Svenningsen,_ it reads, and Alfonso’s eyebrows rise. It clouds his mind all morning, distracting him from scrims, seeping into his every thought, always on the tip of his tongue, and all of this without him even opening it.

By lunchtime, it still remains unopened, and Alfonso stares at the notification blankly for such a long time that his phone shuts itself off automatically.

 

“Alfonso? You good?” asks Jonas, poking him in the side with a concerned look. “You seem kinda out of it.”

“What?” Alfonso jumps to attention and, in the process of doing so, almost overturns his plate. “Oh, I’m fine,” he says, shaking the thoughts from his brain. “Just a little distracted by something.”

Jonas looks at him expectantly, and, when he doesn’t continue, makes a face. “Well? Spit it out, man, what’s on your mind?”

“Just Jesper,” says Alfonso, nibbling at his food.

“Still lonesome?”

“No, actually… he sent me a voicemail this morning.” Again he falls silent, and again Jonas makes a face of expectation and gives him a look that screams ‘spill the tea, sis’.

“And? What did it say?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t opened it up.”

 

Jonas throws his head back with an overexaggerated groan, grumbling about how he has to do everything for his support, and he snatches up the phone before Alfonso can grab it back. “Password,” he demands, and Alfonso gives it to him with a sigh.

Then, Jonas hits play and settles in to listen.

 

When the message is finally over, it’s all Alfonso can do to keep himself from tears. He had been waiting for so long for a word from Jesper, for a word that they had a chance of reuniting, even though Alfonso was the one to ask for some time, who asked Jesper to just wait while he went back to EU in the hopes of salvaging their careers.

But it hurt.

It hurt so bad to not know how Jesper was doing - Alfonso had asked to break up just so they wouldn’t have to deal with the stress of a long-distance relationship, which might have strained them to the limit - and to not know if he was alright or if he was feeling lonely or if… if he had found someone else to keep him company.

That was probably the worst part.

Some part of Alfonso didn’t want to message him back for fear that Jesper wouldn’t answer or would reject him. Besides, Alfonso was the one to suggest breaking up in the first place. It wasn’t his place to ask to reverse that and play with Jesper’s heart, especially not with the hopes Alfonso had harboured of Jesper still loving him despite so many months apart.

 

But here he is, with proof in his hands that Jesper was still waiting for him.

Maybe they’ve always been waiting for each other.

 

_Waiting for one more dance._

_It had been a fun night off after so much stress from competition, just them on a dancefloor with plenty of other players, Rioters, and random club-goers, and Alfonso hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Jesper at all that night. His blonde ADC was whirling around the crowd, Luka holding his hands and spinning them lackadaisically. Alfonso had been standing in a corner, just chatting with Trick while Luka danced with Jesper. Then they had darted into sight, Jesper taking a long sip of Alfonso’s drink and leaning in, giggling._

_“What are you over here for?” he asked._

_“I wanted to get one more dance in tonight,” Alfonso replied, slinging an arm around Jesper’s waist and watching, enamored, as Jesper brushed back a stray lock of hair from his face._

_“Well, then,” Jesper said, “the dancefloor awaits.” After their dance, though, Alfonso’s hands stayed fixed to Jesper’s. “What?” asked his precious ADC, such a beautiful light in his eyes from the neon of the club and the natural blue hues._

_“One more dance?” Alfonso suggested. Jesper sighed, but slung arms around Alfonso’s neck for the slower beat that pumped through the room, and he smiled so prettily that Alfonso could never forget it._

 

Alfonso certainly didn’t wait for Jesper as much as Jesper waited for him, he knows that, but it has always been Alfonso waiting for the small signals from Jesper that the Dane is ready to go - a certain position in lane, eyes that flicked to his lips asking silently for a kiss, catching a glance from across the room, a soft sigh that let Alfonso know to hold Jesper close that night.

 

Here, on Alfonso’s phone in Jonas’s hands, is one great big signal that Jesper is ready.

 

“Well?” Jonas asks, snapping Alfonso back to reality, “what are you going to do?”

Alfonso simply sighs and stares at the floor. “I don’t know. Call him back, I guess.”

“And?”

Alfonso just shakes his head.

“What’s holding you back? You know, I still remember all those nights you spend pouting in your room instead of socialising with us because you were still heartbroken over Jesper,” Jonas says with another nudge to Alfonso’s side, getting a weak chuckle out of the support in return.

“Yeah, but…” he sighs. “I don’t know. I mean, I hope he still loves me, but… I mean, for the past six months it’s felt like he doesn’t care at all. I guess I’m worried that I’m right.”

“Alfonso, you’re getting a second chance,” Jonas says with conviction, “he called you back. He clearly still cares, he’s waiting for you. He said he’s been waiting for you!” Exasperatedly, Jonas shrugs his shoulders. “Look, don’t mess this up,” he says. “Not everyone gets a second chance.” Something sad in his voice makes Alfonso take note and turn to look at Jonas, whose eyes are distant and sorrowful before he blinks and continues. “Make this worth it,” he says with a plaintive stare.

“I will,” Alfonso replies, and Jonas pats him on the shoulder before heading back into the gaming room.

 

Alfonso is left alone with his thoughts for mere seconds before he begins to plan out how he’ll call Jesper back. He has to account for timezone difference, of course, and the TSM scrim blocks, and their dinner and lunchtimes and break times and all that other fun schedule-y stuff, but he quickly figures out a time that should work for both of them. _Well, no point in making him wait any longer._

 

\---

 

To Jesper’s astonishment, his phone rings the very next day. This is probably the most prompt Alfonso has ever been, and it feels almost foreign to pick up the phone and hear Alfonso’s voice on the other end of it.

 

On a different continent, Alfonso is overjoyed when Jesper picks up, and he can't stop himself from grinning wide.

 

“H-hi,” says Jesper, cursing himself for the stutter.

Alfonso clears his throat. “Hi.”

“So. It’s been… um. It’s been-”

“-a long time. It really has,” Alfonso sighs. A soft giggle through the phone makes him smile and relax a little.

“Yeah. I… I know it’s probably dumb to say this, but… well, you heard the voicemail, right?”

“Yeah,” he responds with a gentle chuckle. Over in NA, Jesper grins giddily at the noise. “And… And I just wanted to say that, uh, if you think I moved on, um. Well. I waited for you, too,” Alfonso says with a loving tone to his voice, a tone that had remained unfaded despite half a year of separation.

Suddenly Jesper’s voice is caught in his throat. “Really?” he croaks out after a second of being stunned speechless.

Alfonso swallows heavily. “Yeah.”

“I’m the same way. I… Even if I tried, I could never let you go,” Jesper confesses, and Alfonso breathes a sigh of relief.

 

Maybe their love does have a chance.

 

**_You should know, I waited. I’m always waiting for you._ **


End file.
